LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2014 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Saturday 3rd September 2016' * A406 (North Finchley): 39Starling, 6 Goldfinch, Pied Wagtail, 1 Crow. (Samuel Levy) *Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycatcher, Yellow Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 juvenile Willow warbler, 8+ Chiffchaff, 8+ Blackcap, Common Whitethroat (Bruce Carson, Gareth Richards, Bob Warts, Trevor) *Brent Reservoir: Annual Autumn Bird Count Day - Mandarin, 6 Egyptian Goose, 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Hobby, Peregrine, Black-tailed Godwit, 15 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Snipe, 4 Lapwing, 9 Swift, 6 Swallow, House Martin, Sand Martin, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Spotted Flycatcher (Brent Birders) - 74 species by 13.20 (last year's daily total =70). *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Claybury Park, Woodford Bridge: juvenile Wheatear - first one I've ever seen here in the 16 years I've lived close by, and not aware of any reported here before, either. It was in the hawthorn-and-grassy scrubland, around 400 yards s/e of the mansion and 100 yards west of the large pond. Also 2 Chiffchaffs, Grey Heron (Alan Hobson). *Crossness: Garganey on scrape from hide, Hobby juv flew E at 14:55, 2 Whinchat, Wheatear juv, 2 Common Sandpiper, c6 Common Tern, 3 Gadwall, 2 Chiffchaff (John Archer) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, 9 Black-tailed Godwit flew north at 0702hrs, 2 Dunlin, 9 Ringed Plover, 15+ Common Sandpiper, (1w) Mediterranean Gull, Yellow Wagtail, 4 Wheatear, 4 Willow Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine on Ch. X Hospital, 2 Common Snipe, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Swift, several House & Sand Martins, 1 Wheatear dropped in with a rain shower, numerous Chiffchaff, 1m Blackcap, family group of Reed Warbler (Martin Honey, E. Garcia, A. Innes, B. Page, M. Hare) *Millwall Outer Dock: 4 Sandwich Terns W @ 17.20, 3 Yellow-Legged Gulls (ad, 2 juv/1cy), 2 Chiffchaff (Nick Senior) *Pinner: Tawny Owls -three at least - calling behind house at 5:00am (Richard Francis). *Purfleet: 3 Sandwich Tern, 17 Yellow-legged Gull, 64 Teal (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3cy''' Caspian Gull''' (pics here), 3''' Sandwich Tern', 2 Greenshank, 4 Snipe, 5 Common Sandpiper, 1 Curlew, 1 Oystercatcher, 3 Buzzard, 2 Hobby, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Willow Warbler, 11 Wheatear, 20+ Yellow-legged Gull, 50+ Teal (Dante Shepherd) *Richmond Park: '''3 Tree Pipits' Conduit Wood in tall oaks then dropped into lone Hawthorn by dog bathing pond. Few minutes later flew S over Sidmouth Wood with one briefly landing in oak 11.23. 1 Whinchat near gorse enclosures. 1 Hobby ad over and 1 Common Buzzard. Also 2 Whinchat on Bog. (Franko J Maroevic) ~Also Wheatear, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Swallow, 6+ House Martin, Sand Martin, 2 Whitethroat, 30 Small Copper (most on Ragwort flowers) + probably new for park 2 or 3 Willow Emerald Damselflies (recent colonist + reported on nearby Wimbledon Common in 2015/16) (Neil Anderson) Kingfisher, juv Peregrine Upper Pen Pond (S Woolfenden) *Surbiton Cemetery: Yellow Wagtail (Nick Tanner). *Totteridge Valley: Folly Farm, hunting Peregrine Falcon chasing Crows (Tony Clancy) *Victoria Park: Wheatear, 2 Swallow, 2 Chiffchaff, f Sparrowhawk (Harry Harrison) - There are several Victoria Parks in London, could you please state which one please. Thank You. *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Whinchat, '''1 Yellow Wagtail (cattle field), 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Common Whitethroat, 13+ Blackcap, 4 Willow Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, 60+ Linnet, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Swallow, 6 House Martin (Stuart Fisher) *Wansted Flats: 08:00-10:00 2 'Whinchat, Common Redstart '(1w/f type), '''Pied Flycatcher (in birches SSSI), 4 Spotted Flycatcher, Wheatear, Garden Warbler (Tony Brown/Jono Lethbridge/Bob Vaughan) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail, Common Sandpiper, 10 Shoveler, 2 Swift, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler); 2 Common Sandpiper and Kingfisher p.m. (Frank Nugent). 'Friday 2nd September 2016' *Alexandra Park: Tree Pipit SW 0705 over cricket scrub, also Skylark, Willow Warbler, 2 Egyptian Geese Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Barnes, Thames at Barn Elms: Caspian Gull 2nd winter, Yellow-legged Gull juv into 1st winter, Swift S. (R.Kaye) *Beddington Farmlands: 7 Common Sandpiper, 9 Snipe, 5 Green Sandpiper, 20+ Lapwing, 2 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 20+ Chiffchaff, 4 Reed Warbler, 3 Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, 65 Teal, 15 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 1 Nuthatch (BFBG, a few pics herehttp://peteralfreybirdingnotebook.blogspot.co.uk/2016/09/a-few-migrants.html) *Brent Reservoir: Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Lapwing, 2 Snipe, 7 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Peregrine, Hobby, 6 Swift, 23 Chiffchaff, 7 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, Reed Warbler (Andrew Self); 3pm onwards as above, plus House Martin, Sand Martin, Swallow, Kingfisher, c.100 Shoveler flock overhead; also saw a Hornet and a Fox (Ben Epstein) *Crossness: Garganey on scrape in front of main hide (Steve Carter per JA) *Orchard Estate Lewisham: 10+ House Martin south 17.55 (Conrad Ellam) *Pinner (HA5): 3 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 3 Long-tailed Tit & 2 Coal Tit. Later; a few unidentified bats (Jon Ridge). *Purfleet: juv Arctic Tern, 28 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Greenshank, 45 Teal, 1 Tree Pipit east, 1 Common Sandpiper, juv Peregrine (Fraser Simpson) *Richmond Park: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, briefly chased by a Chiffchaff in Hawthorn valley late am, may have flown into Conduit Wood. ( Franko J Maroevic) *Sutcliffe Park: Little Grebe, 2 Tufted Duck, Stock Dove, Reed Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Swanscombe Marsh: 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Wheatear, 2 Raven, 2 Whinchat, 1 Redshank, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Stonechat, 1 Reed Bunting. (Roger Keith). *Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Red Kite, adult male Common Redstart, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, f Mandarin. (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Wheatear, 1 Yellow Wagtail over, 1 Green Sandpiper, 4 Willow Warblers (David Bradshaw, Jamie Partridge, Lol Bodini, Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Pied Flycatcher, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (all in birch wood in SSSI), 3 Whinchat, Tree Pipit, 'Grey Wagtail, 2 Willow Warbler, 20 + Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Goldcrest, 13 + House Martin, Skylark, 20 + Gadwall, 6 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 2 Pochard, 4 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Marco Johnson) *Woodberry Wetlands: Yellow Wagtail, 2 Common Sandpiper, 7 Shoveler, 22 Gadwall, Yellow-legged Gull, Sparrowhawk (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Woodford Green: Hobby over house at 7.15pm (Ken Murray) 'Thursday 1st September 2016 *Alexandra Park: Skylark western perimeter, Swallows, commoner warblers (Dominic Mitchell, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts) *Bentley Priory: Tree Pipit - first ever on site (Richard Francis). *Bow Creek Ecology Park: 5 Arctic Terns circled high calling at 09:55 thyen flew west (John Archer) *Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret, 2 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Reed Warbler, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, Nuthatch (Conrad Ellam) *Leatherhead, Common Meadow: 1 Wheatear, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Swallow nw, 4 Chiffchaff (incl. 1 with metal leg ring) 1 Herring Gull (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Peregrine, 3 House Martin, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Observer?); 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Hobby hunting over marsh (Jim Fell) *Middlesex filter beds: Kingfisher perched by then flying along River Lea 14:00 (Sue Barry) *Mill Hill (Green Avenue): Red Kite and Buzzard. (Simon Worsfold) *Purfleet: 19 Yellow-legged Gull, 52 Teal, 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Sand Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail (Fraser Simpson) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 2 Caspian Gull (2cy + 1cy), 1 Whinchat, 1 Arctic Tern, 4 Common Sandpiper, 7+ Wheatear, 10+ Yellow Wagtail, 2 Hobby, 30+ Yellow-legged gull (Dante Shepherd) Pics here * Staines Moor: 4 Hobbies, 10 Kestrels, 2 Sparrowhawks, 2 Buzzards, Cetti's Warbler, Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroats, Blackcap, Linnets (NickB). * Staines Reservoir: 2 Wheatears, Goldeneye, Red Kite, Hobby (NickB and other observers). *Swanscombe Marsh: 3 Yellow Wagtail over, Little Egret, 11 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 10 Common Sandpiper, Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Common Tern, 5 Stonechat, 7 Cetti's Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, 8 Common Whitethroat, 7 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, Raven; also 3 Clouded Yellow (Andrew Self) *Totteridge Valley: Wheatear, 4 Buzzards, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Mandarins and several Swallows. (Simon Worsfold). Possible R-L Buzzard at 1430 - distant view, common buzzard-like but clear white base of tail, generally pale underside. Rising from valley, then away west (Andrew Bailey). *Trent Park: Red Kite, first-winter Spotted Flycatcher (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: 4 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, 8 Goldfinch, 3 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch, F Pheasant and 3 young, Stock Dove(s), Jackdaw(s). ( Pete Lowman / Bob Husband). *Walthamstow Marsh: Wheatear, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Spotted Flycatcher (James Palmer) *Wanstead Flats: 1-2 Common Redstart, Whinchat, Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Skylark, 2 Willow Warbler, 15+ Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 25+ Gadwall, 8 Teal, 4 Shoveler, 4 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Grebe, 3 Swallow, 10+ House Martin (Nick Croft) Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}